Happy New Years
by samlovesjam
Summary: Takes place during TOW The Monkey. Ever notice how Monica just stands there when Chandler's asking for a kiss? My first fanfic...you have been warned! CHAPTER THREE UP...sorry for the REALLY long delay!
1. Happy New Years

Happy New Years  
  
A/N: Wow okay I'm so unbelievably scared to write this, and remember, I'm only 13, so...yeah. You do what you want with that. Okay, so I was watching TOW The Monkey, and at the end when Chandler is asking someone to kiss him, ever notice how Monica just stands there? I mean, yeah 'Fun Bobby' isn't himself so she was all depressed, but she could've done it. Yeah so that's where I got this idea! Be nice...constructive critisicm (or compliments) only. Oh, and one more thing : This is my first fic! Oh yeah, and this is probably going to be "pointless mush, but who cares it's easy to write than an actual story with a...what do you call it? Oh yeah a PLOT. Ha ha, I'll be shutting up soon.....  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, but I'm hoping for my birthday maybe I could get Monica and Chandler!  
  
Chandler: Y'know, I uh.. just thought I'd throw this out here. I'm no math whiz, but I do believe there are three girls and three guys right here. (Makes kiss noise)   
  
Phoebe: I dunno. I don't feel like kissing anyone tonight.  
  
Rachel: I can't kiss anyone.  
  
Monica: So I'm kissing everyone?  
  
Joey: Nonono, you can't kiss Ross, that's your brother.  
  
Ross: Perfect. Perfect. So now everybody's getting kissed but me.  
  
Chandler: Alright, somebody kiss me. Somebody kiss me, it's midnight! Somebody kiss me!  
  
Fanfic Start here for those slow-minded people out there [ha ha that's me]  
  
I don't know what came over me. I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't want to face another pathetic New Years with no one to kiss. All I remember is hearing my lips say "Okay, okay, I'll do it. I'll kiss you Chandler" I mean, what's the harm? Fun Bobby was already depressed enough, he probably was too busy crying to notice anyway. "Rea...really?" Chandler answered, somewhat shocked. I was thinking this would be the most awkward kiss ever. Boy was I wrong. As soon as our lips met, I felt like I could melt. It was the best kiss ever, granted it was only for about 5 seconds. (Yeah right, like I would count...) After those 5 amazing seconds, I just looked into those crystal blue eyes of his and saw something I had never seen before. It was the weirdest feeling. But it was wonderful.  
  
"Happy New Year" I said, trying to cover up the awkward romantic moment, which only made it worse.  
  
"Yeah....yeah...uh...Happy New Year, Mon"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll do it. I'll kiss you Chandler" That was the funniest sentence I ever heard. Especially from Monica. She was going to kiss me? Ha, yeah right. She's so drop dead gorgeous, I would never expect her to ever kiss me. Ever. But it was real. I could see it in her sky blue eyes. I knew a kiss from anyone that hott would be amazing, and boy was I right. Now, it was only for 4 seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. After that kiss she just looked into my eyes and said 'Happy New Year' with her sweet voice. What was I supposed to say to that? I didn't think I was capable to talk after experiencing the best kiss ever. But I managed a few words, including her name. I was very proud of myself.   
  
After walking away from the best kiss ever, I saw Ross talking to Rach about his dumb monkey. (My brother's such a dork) Anyway, I was trying to get him out of my mind but I couldn't. Not even by cleaning. I know! I also kept myself in the kitchen because Chandler was sitting in the living room staring into space. He does that a lot. I started to wonder why everyone else was acted like this was no big deal that I kissed Chandler. But, then again, no one else has kissed him so they wouldn't know. I wondered as I was cleaning if Rach or Pheebs were going to ask me what he was like. How could I answer that without making it obvious that I like him? It hit me like a ton of bricks. I like him? Chandler? I, Monica like him? Chandler? But could I date him? What if-  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Rachel's voice.  
  
"Do we have any advil or anything?"  
  
"Yeah, sweetie, up in that yellow cabinet over the fridge."  
  
"Thanks, that stupid bitch cracked my tooth"  
  
I lost myself in my thoughts again, as Rachel did too. But mine we way different. I was wondering if Chandler was thinking about me too.....  
  
You know when you get a song stuck in your head and how annoying it is? Well, I heard if you listen to it again, then it will get "unstuck" I was curious to know, if you had a particular kiss stuck in your head, if you kissed her again, would you forget about it? Doubtful. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I looked over at her cleaning up in the kitchen, clearly concentrating. Of course she wasn't thinking about me. I was just her annoying friend Chandler. That's all I am, and that's all I'll ever be. I was begging myself to not let that be true.  
  
My mind was still somewhere else as Ross, Phoebe and Joey left the apartment. Rachel went into her room to rest because that "damn bitch might as well have killed her." So it was just me and Monica.  
  
It was just me and Chandler. Everyone else left as I finished cleaning while Rachel went to her room, still complaining about that bitch. I looked through the kitchen and noticed it was spotless. Clean. Perfect. Great, now what? I thought as I hurriedly tried to think of an exuse to leave.  
  
"Well, I'm tired, see you tomorrow" I tried to say nonchalantly.  
  
"O-okay, goodnight" he answered. Why did he always stutter? "Mon?" I spun around in front of my bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Happy New Year" he said in the sweetest voice ever. I sighed  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"And, umm...thanks." he said as he shuffled his feet standing up. I was puzzled. Could he actually be saying what I thought he was?  
  
"For....what?"  
  
"This..." he said as he walked up to me an kissed me again. God, it's even better than the first time, maybe because it lasted longer. He kissed me more deeply as I wrapped my arms around his neck. What am I getting myself into?  
  
To be continued? To...Not be continued? I know it's bad, and it's late, and it's short, but oh well I tried. Thanks for reading! 


	2. New Beginnings

A/N: So, I got 16 reviews for the first one. That must mean its good right? Wow, I'm surprised. Oh, and to make it less confusing I used little separaters to switch between points of view. Hopefully that will make it better! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Can't think of anything clever here so I'll just say it: Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe are not mine. :(  
  
New Beginnings  
  
Cleary I was wrong about that whole song/kiss stuck in your head theory, because after I kissed her for the second time, all I wanted to do was kiss her again. I wanted to ask her out; I really did! What was holding me back? I looked deep into her eyes, and knew what she was thinking immidiately. Ross. Ross. Ross.   
  
"I-I-I umm, wi-will....okay, let me try this again, okay? Do you...maybe want to go out sometime....with me?!" I probably sounded like a 13 year-old boy asking her out like that. (he he)  
  
"What about-"  
  
"No, Mon we won't let him get in the way...I mean, it-it's you."  
  
"We- o- sure, so.... how about tomorrow at 7?"  
  
*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
"Good, the sooner the better" Don't you love how adorable he is? I do! After what was supposed to be a quick kiss goodbye, I just sat on my couch daydreaming. Rachel walked in again with a strange look on her face. Was it so rare to see me happy? Probably.   
  
"Who's the guy?" she asked with a curious smile.  
  
"What?! There's no guy, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Mon..."  
  
"Don't 'Mon' me! I'm going to bed." I said, trying to just get away from her.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say... Mon...ica" she replied, with that stupid curious smile still plastered on her face. You think she knows me too well?  
  
*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
I walked into my apartment, thinking I would wake up from my dream...but I didn't. Huh, that's weird, I thought. Nothing good ever happens to me, especially in the romance department. I changed and got ready for bed, quickly falling asleep to my thoughts and daydreams of the next day.  
  
"Mornin' Joe" I said groggily as I walked into the kitchen the next morning.  
  
"Hey, so Chan I hear Monica is a good kisser"  
  
"WHAT?! From who?!"  
  
"You! You were talking in your sleep the whole night"  
  
"Oh" Damn, now what? Think, Chandler, Think! "I wasn't saying Monica I was saying Veronica. She's this uh, woman from work, yeah yeah! A woman from work."  
  
"Oh okay" Joey said dissappointed. That's interesting, I thought. Why would he be so dissappointed?  
  
*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
"Morning Mon, I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want some?"  
  
"Huh, what? Oh, no thanks"  
  
"Okay-see" Rachel was interrupted when Pheobe came in. "Oh, hey Pheebs! Want to go get some coffee?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sure! Comin' Mon?"  
  
"No thanks, see ya." Why didn't I want to go. No, Monica don't ask youself that. You know why. You want to see Chandler. Wow your obsessed already!  
  
"Okay, bye" Rachel and Phoebe said in unison.  
  
*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
"You did WHAT?" Monica asked, desperate for the scoop.  
  
"We, umm, well I, umm, woo-hooed at this adorable guy" Rachel replied,   
  
"And he ended up going to the hospital because of that?" Monica asked, in disbelief.  
  
"Well, yeah, because he spun around and was hit by an ambulance" Phoebe replied, clearly embarassed.  
  
"So we're going to go visit him. Come on Pheebs, lets go now." Rachel says as they both stand up from the orange couch in Central Perk.  
  
"Look out guys they're coming!" I said, deperate to tease them. Come on, what Phoebe and Rachel did was pretty, well, Phoebe and Rachel. Oh, and I needed to break the ice because now it just left me and Mon in the coffee house. I looked at my watch discreetly, or at least I tried to, but apparently was unsuccessful because Monica noticed and asked me the time.  
  
"6:15" I replied.  
  
"Oh shoot I have to go get ready now!" Monica ask, quickly gathering her jacket and purse.  
  
"Come on Mon it shouldn't take you that long to look gorgeous. Actually, it shouldn't take you anytime at all." I replied, proud of the fact that I could be so romantic....  
  
"Awww, thanks, but I still have to go get ready. I'll see you soon" she said as she kissed me goodbye. It's weird though. We've kissed three times now (that all?) and two of them were supposed to be quick ones that immidiatly turned into those ones where you never want to stop. I knew I had to break it though, because we were in public and Joey or Ross could walk in at any minute. Just before I was about to break the kiss, I was interupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Sorry, I forogt my- oh my god" Rachel said in complete shock.  
  
*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Oh great, Rach saw me and Chandler? We quickly broke apart looking awkwardly at her, seeing what her further reaction would come to be as soon as she let it all sink in.   
  
"Is-is this for real you guys?" Rachel asked, short on words.  
  
"Ye-Yeah, it is" Chandler quickly answered.  
  
"How long?" she asked desperate for gossip.  
  
"Um...about....a day?" I replied.  
  
"Which is why we would really love it if you just didn't tell anyone about this because we haven't even been on a date yet, and, not that I'm having any doubt, we still want to see how it goes from here before we get everyone else involved." Chandler pleaded.  
  
"Well, Okay I guess- I mea- can I at least tell Phoebe?" Rachel asked curiously.  
  
"No!" We both said in unison.  
  
"Oh....fine, well I never expected for all this to happen when I just come back to get my purse.....well Pheebs is probably wondering what I'm doing, so I'll see you guys later. Um...have....fun, I guess." she said, trying to make a quick exit.  
  
"Well....now I really have to get ready" I said, in disbelief that I lost 10 minutes of pampering time because of Rachel.  
  
"Okay, see you soon" he said. Not meaning to brag, but he seemed upset I was leaving, even if it was for 20 minutes.  
  
Right when I decided which shoes to wear, I heard a faint knock at the door. A pair of gorgeous blue eyes were on the other side of the door, beaming with love. I could make those eyes my screensaver. That would be weird though.  
  
"Hi..." Chandler said as he leaned down to kiss me. Oh god, his kisses just get better and better. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go"  
  
*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Somehow I knew this date would be the most nerve-wracking, which it was, because I did not want to mess this up, but it still turned out to be the best date I had ever had. I mean, firstly, it was with Monica, and she's not bad to look at. In fact, she's so beautiful, I could look at her all day. I used to find myself doing that, too. There is a picture of her, me, Ross, Phoebe, and Joey on my desk at work. We're all on the couch at Central Perk. Me and Monica are really close together, and my co-workers would just assume she was my girlfriend. I never confirmed their theories, but I never disagreed with them either. Anyway, when I was bored I would just catch myself looking at that picture. That's not a bad thing anymore....  
  
"Why did you ever go out with her?"  
  
"I was desperate and pathetic and shallow and afraid of-"   
  
"Oh no sweetie I get it. Wait, I hope those aren't the same reasons why you're going out with me!"  
  
"Nope, yours are much better." I replied, making the list in my head, predicting that she would ask for it next.  
  
"Care to venture one or two reasons?"  
  
"Well, first of all, you're one of my best friends, and so easy to talk to, so I feel comfortable around you." I replied, anxious for her reaction.  
  
"I see, continue!"  
  
"Second, you're hot, third, you're a good kisser," I was about to go on when I saw her happy reaction decrease, so I continued to dig deeper into the romantic side of my brain. "and, I love to be around you, and only dreamed about going out with you."  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet." she leaned in to kiss me with that mezmorizing kiss of hers. "But, you don't give youself enough credit. You're so handsome, cute, smart, and funny, anyone would be lucky to have you."  
  
"Than you must be pretty lucky" I replied with a teasing smile.  
  
"Oh, then I must be" she said, flashing her blinding smile at me.  
  
*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
When we reached the apartment, I so desperatly wanted him to come in. More than I've wanted anyone else to. Would he think less of me? I thought.   
  
"Do you want to come in and watch a movie or...something" Wait, my brain never told my mouth to say that! Well, whatever, can't take it back now!  
  
"Ar-are you sure?"  
  
"Yes" I answered, never so sure of anything in my life.  
  
"Okay." he said.  
  
*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
I saw her go into her room, assuming she was getting a movie, but she wasn't. Oh, no she wasn't. She was changing. Well thanks for telling me. I thought, trying to sound 'innocent'. I could not control myself after she saw me accidentally come in. We somehow just met and started kissing. I had never loved to kiss someone so much. Along with other things, I could do it all day. Lying asleep that night, with her in my arms, I couldn't help but think:  
  
Was I falling in love?  
  
*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Good? Bad :( I kind of went out of order, and put Rachel in the coma guy thing instead of Phoebe because I needed them to go somewhere. Please click that wonderful blue button! [Is it blue? Some say its purple.....] 


	3. Rocky Start

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update this. "Writers block for 6 months" isn't a very good excuse, is it?**

**Oh yeah, and I'm 14 now ) and I've decided to go to third-person...it's easier that way!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not feeling funny right now so I'll just say: I don't own any of the characters. Happy?**

**Chapter Three: Rocky Start**

**Written by: CnM4ever**

"Chandler? Chandler!" A groggy Joey knocked on Chandler's door.

At that instant Monica woke up. "Chandler....chandler" she whispered as she gently tried to wake him up. "Chandler!!"

_Ugh, this isn't working_, she thought. With Joey still pounding on the door, she had no other choice. She kissed him hard on the lips which, as she expected, woke him up instantly.

"Mmm....nice wake up call" Chandler said dreamily. "Thanks Mon"

"Ugh, no Chandler!! Joey's at the door....what should we do?"

"Joey! Uh...uh...hide in the closet!!" Monica grabbed Chandler's t-shirt that was lying haphhazzardly on the edge of the bed and ran into the closet. An anxious Chandler got up, put on his robe and walked over to open his bedroom door, revealing a very impatient Joey on the other side.

"Dude! What the hell? Why weren't you up?"

"Uh...I don't know. I was tired?" Chandler said testingly.

"Oh, um, okay....well uh, I wanted to go down to Central Perk for breakfast, but I'm all out of cash. What should I do?"

"Well, I don't know, you could use this magical thing called a credit card."

"Oh.....oh right!" Chandler rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

"Um, are you kidding?! You woke me up for THAT?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess so." Joey replied, not sensing Chandler's annoyed tone. "So, uh, yeah! I'll see ya later, man!" And with that, he was off to the coffeehouse.

Chandler watched Joey walk off, shaking his head in disbelief. He shifted his eyes upon the room before going back into his room and closing the door. "Monica?" he said, as he opened the closet door.

"Joey's an idiot" she said as she came out of her hiding spot, feeling claustrophobic.

"No kidding."

"So...I'm gonna, you know, go back to my place to shower and everything" Monica said as she began to gather her stuff.

"Oh...oh right, okay. See you soon?"

"Of course" she said before giving him a sweet kiss.

"I'll miss you" he said in a sincere tone.

"Awww....I'll miss you too, sweetie" replied Monica, and after gathering her belongings and stealing a few more kisses, she went back to her apartment.

After she left, Chandler flopped down on his bed, leaving himself alone, with only his thoughts racing through his mind.

"Mr. Richardson will be right with you. I'll bring you to his table." said the Matre D

"Great, thanks" replied Monica. She sat down in a casual yet cozy restaurant, and observed the scene around her. As she looked at the entrance she saw Mr. Richardson walk in and stood up, trying to maintain her self confidence.

"Hi, um, Miss Gellar?" asked Mr. Richardson. He was a tall, attractive, blonde haired, blue eyed man. He looked about 35 to 40, and was dressed in a nice suit. He reached out to shake her hand.

"Yes, I-I'm Monica, Monica Gellar" she replied, shaking his hand and returning to her seat at the table.

"Very nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to this interview."

"Thank you, and likewise. I was curious as to what the specific duties are to head chef at your restaurant?"

"Ah yes....." and her possible boss continued on, with Monica listening intently.

"Hey Chandler!" said Rachel Green, walking into his office.

"Hey Rach! Ready for lunch?"

"Oh, no. You're not getting away that easy." she said as she followed him to the elevator and rode down. "Tell me....how was your date?"

Chandler looked disprovingly at her. "Come on Rach, we'll have a whole meal to discuss that."

"Ugh, fine!" Rachel answered, annoyed. They walked to a small restaurant close to Chandler's work, with Chandler trying to stall having to discuss his date Monica - to her best friend. He was worried he would say something wrong and Rachel would, in turn, tell Monica.

"Oh, say Rach, you didn't happen to tell anyone else that me and Monica were kinda dating, did you?"

"Umm, NO you asked me not too! Geeze Chandler, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Sorry....it's just - I don't know, I don't want anyone else to find out. I don't want to ruin what I have with her."

"Aww don't worry I won't tell" Chandler gave her a questioning look. "I won't!"

"Alright, alright."

"Hey, uh, speaking of Monica, is that her?"

"Where?" Chandler pleaded. His eyes scanned the room for her. Then he saw her. Sitting with a guy. A _cute_ guy. "Oh God." Chandler said, in disbelief.

"What? Who is that guy? Do you know him?"

"No....that's why I'm worried." Chandler said, starting to walk towards her table, which was located on the other side of the restaurant.

"Oh come on Chandler" Rachel said, stopping him. "Do you really think Monica would do that to you?"

"Yes!" Chandler said instantly, then off of Rachel's look, "No! Well, I'm sorry Rach, but....I don't know what to think!" With that they both gazed over to Monica's table, seeing Monica laugh and flash her gorgeous smile to her cute should-be boss.

Monica laughed adorablely at Mr. Richardson's joke, picking at her salad as he continued to talk. _No wonder they need a new chef, _she thought. Then, as she looked up from her food, she saw Chandler and Rachel conversing on the other side of the restaurant. Her crystal blue eyes popped out, in shock. She tried to get Chandler's attention but he wouldn't meet her eyes. As Mr. Richardson continued to talk, Monica kept looking at Rachel and Chandler. Finally, Rachel turned her back and looked over. Chandler, wearing a hurt expression, began to walk over to Monica's table. Monica perked up and tried to mouth that she was on an interview, but Chandler didn't get it. He continued to walk, just before Rachel blocked his path to Monica's table. Monica watched the scene unfold as Rachel guided Chandler out of the restaurant, Chandler walking backwards, never taking his eyes off of Monica. Monica followed his gaze until he was out of the restaurant, and out of sight.

"I should have known. Monica actually wanting to be with me was too good to be true." Chandler said, with great disappointment and sadness emerging from his voice. Rachel walked Chandler back to his office, doing her best to convince him that he was wrong.

What Chandler didn't see was Monica, leaving the restaurant, racing down the crowded New York City street trying to get to Chandler. The Chandler she fell in love with.

**If I put THE END right here, would you all freak out? Ha ha....I'd never do that to you!! Okay, well this WILL BE CONTINUED, but first you need to click that beautiful purple yes, purple button, and leave a review )**


End file.
